Townsville Heroes: Gravity Falls Arc
by darkcastchamp
Summary: Takechiro and company set off on their high school's field trip to the Land of a Thousand Mysteries as an ancient demon plans to regain his strength to wipe out the entirety of Humankind.
1. Chapter 1: Land of a Thousand Mysteries

Chapter 1

The Land of a Thousand Mysteries

"Hey, Takechiro!" (Character created by Darkcastchamp) A girl's voice called as the silver haired hero's eyes started to open with the pupils of his magenta colored eyes dilating. The voice came from behind him as he tilted his head up to see who it was from. Looking down at him, while leaning over the back of the bus seat, was someone who he considered as a really close friend. Her shoulder length, brown hair hung over her tilted head as it dangled in front of Takechiro's face and her circular glasses were barely hanging on for dear life. "What is it, Cassie?" Takechiro responded, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"I'm bored." Cassie answered with a little pout. "And you're the only one I know who is sitting back here with me. Whoever came up with the ideas of assigned seats are dummies." She ranted, making Takechiro chuckle out a bit, "Weeeell this would be a good time for you to beat the anti-social problem of yours."

"H-Hey, It's not a problem…" The introvert retreated a bit, shyly, as Takechiro rubbed the top of her head, making her eyes close with a smile. Sitting up in the bus seat he was in, Takechiro groaned out a bit, "Where are we, anyways?"

"We're almost to the field trip destination." Cassie reminded him.

"Riiiiight, we're heading to the Land of a Thousand Mysteries, Gravity Falls." Takechiro remembered.

A week ago, this field trip was announced that those who have been academically excelling could be able to attend. Thankfully, for Cassie and Takechiro, they were pretty smart beans in their classes. Unfortunately, some of Takechiro's more colorful friends were unable to go, like the Eds. The only people he knew were going, other than Cassie, was Dib and Gaz Membrane, Bubbles, Buttercup (surprisingly), Mandy, and Josie along with Jack being the chaperone for the trip.

"A babysitter, huh?" Josie commented as she was leaning over the back of a seat, talking to her teacher, Jack. "Well, not really a babysitter. More like a good friend who is also staying with me and Courage." Jack admitted, obviously referring to Bunny, his and Courage's current, amnesiac roommate. "Well, I'm just happy to know that he's not staying in that house all by himself." Josie sighed out in reassurance.

"Are you seriously gonna be playing that the whole time?" Dib commented at his sister who was playing her Game Slave Portable. She's been at the game she was currently playing since the bus left the school. "Dib…with all of the studies and school activities I have to deal with, I haven't had time to play any of my new games." Gaz took a moment to look away from her game to give Dib a soul-stealing glare, "I. Need. This." She spelled it out to Dib as her brother went pale and sunk in his seat a bit. "Man, whoever thought of assigned seats is a dummy…" Dib unknowingly agreed.

After about a half an hour later, the bus started to veer off from the concrete road and onto a dirt, rocky path where the sign that was at the turn off read "Welcome to Gravity Falls: The Land of a Thousand Mysteries". This rocky path though wasn't so comfortable for the school bus's passengers as everyone in it were rocking and bouncing around. "Ah! T-Take!" Cassie called out as Takechiro looked to his right. "Ah!" He yelped out seeing his friend almost flipped over the back of his seat from the rough path they were on. "Don't worry Cassie, I gotcha!" Takechiro tried to reassure her as the path was making it hard for him to try and pull her back up. After struggling to get his friend back, upright, the bus soon came to an abrupt stop, making Cassie fall over again, but also flip over the seat entirely while Takechiro's face kind of rammed into the back of the seat in front of him, both of the two being dazed in the aftermath. "Uaaaaah…where are we?" Cassie muttered. Takechiro shook his head a bit, regaining his mindset, before he looked out the window, "Um…I think we're here."

Takechiro smiled as before his eyes was a small town that was surrounded by a mountain line with even a ridge that looked out for the place from above. There were convenience stores, a church, and Takechiro could've sworn he saw a water tower sometime before they got into the town area. The thing he thought was really cool was the massive lake right next to the town. He hoped that him and the others would have some time to take a swim in it before they leave. But before all of that, Takechiro made a promise to Cassie that they would visit the famous Gravity Fall's Mystery Shack.

The bus doors opened, releasing everyone on board into the town as everyone seemed like they were about to split up, before Jack cleared his throat. Some people groaned when they all had to return. As much as some didn't want to believe, this was a still a school field trip, so there was going to be some kind of assignment. "I know a lot of you want to enjoy your time here, but remember that when we return to the school, you're going to have to write a two page essay on something specifically about the town." Jack explained only for Mandy to immediately blurt out, "I got dibs on the Mystery Shack." This made everyone in the group groan out as the Mystery Shack was definitely the easiest thing to write about. And knowing Mandy, she always does what's easiest for her. "Oh, darn that Mandy! She thinks she's all that…" Cassie pouted.

"Hey, just because she called dibs, doesn't mean we can't still visit the shack itself." Takechiro reminded Cassie, putting a smile on her face.

"You know what, you're right, Take!" Cassie giggled before pulling Takechiro off with her to the town with everyone else scattering to all of the different areas. Watching from the side, though, within the city's shadows, was someone who seemed to be keeping a tab on our heroes.

The first place that Takechiro was dragged into by Cassie was one of the convenience stores. Cassie was curious to see what exactly a forest town like Gravity Falls had in stock. Alongside Dib, Takechiro was looking through one of the aisles as the mysterious stranger who was watching them had already entered into the store. Hiding into one of the adjacent aisles, the stranger seemed to have pulled some kind of gadget out that had a small, radar-like monitor attached to the top. Slowly approaching Takechiro and Dib, the stranger held the device out towards them as a slight and steady beep could be heard, making the two boys flinch a bit. "What was that?" Dib asked, making the stranger begin to back away. Looking behind, Takechiro saw that no one was there, "Huh…"

"Take!" Takechiro jumped, being broken out of his focus, only to turn and see Cassie running towards him and Dib with a bag full of snacks. "Can you believe some of the food they have here? Some of this stuff dates back to their original creations in the 1940s. Pretty cool, huh?" She tried to intrigue the two.

"Uh, y-yeah?" Takechiro was having a hard time listening though as he couldn't help but think about that strange feeling he had, feeling like they're being watched.

"Hey, you okay, Takechiro?" Dib asked as Takechiro wasn't exactly sure how to answer his friend. Before long, Cassie latched her arms around both Takechiro and Dib, leading them out of the store, "Come on~! It's time to go see the Shack~!" Cassie announced as the stranger watched the group from the alleyway beside the convenience store they came out of.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pines

Chapter 2

The Pines

"Aaaaaaaah~! It looks so cool!" Cassie gushed as her and the group stood before the Mystery Shack, even the place still looks pretty decrepit and unkempt. However, it looked a little better than it did three years ago. "Man, this place has had a lot of history around here." Takechiro commented, "Three years ago, supernatural spikes were happening all around until it all culminated to one, particular, dark being, Bill Cipher." Everyone in the group shivered at the mention of the name.

"I can't help but think what would've happened if he wasn't stopped." Dib speculated.

"Same thing that would happen if any of the local villains had their way." Cassie answered. "Not good for us." All of a sudden, they could hear the sound of a pencil scratching paper. Takechiro looks behind them to see Mandy writing stuff down in her notebook. Takechiro's eyes narrowed, "Really Mandy?"

"Hey, it's not plagiarism if it hasn't been written down." Mandy snipped back. "Now, are you pinheads gonna stand around talking about what-ifs or are you actually gonna go inside?" She continued before heading into the Mystery Shack. Cassie and Dib huffed from Mandy's attitude, but Takechiro knew she was right, "Come on guys, let's go!" He tried to move them along with his usual cheery mood.

Once inside the shack, it was like they were witnessing something they couldn't find in any kind of store. All around them were artifacts and evidence of the unknown. You think something doesn't exist, it's their from dinosaur footprints to ghost ectoplasm. The place even had, "T-shirts?" Dib questioned as he saw a rack of Mystery Shack shirts on sale.

"I mean, are you surprised?" Mandy interjected. "Even though some of these things are pretty impressive, it's still a tourist attraction."

"Do I hear customers?!" A loud, female voice could be heard coming up from up the stairs that was at the side of the shop. Quick paced feet hit against the wooden floors as a rather springy girl hopped down onto the main floor. She had long and poofy brown hair that extended down to her hips with a red hair band fitted in on the top of her head, dark-brown eyes with freckles of lighter brown mixed, and all of it was culminated around a clear, bright-white, straight-teethed smile. She also happened to have on a pink sweater with a unicorn on it. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Mystery Shack! I'm your cashier for the day, Mabel Pines!"

"So loud…" Mandy groaned as her eyes tightened from cringe.

"Wait, Pines?" Cassie leaned over a bit, thinking she didn't hear right. "As in the famous Pines that stopped Bill Cipher?"

"One and only~!" Mabel answered perkily. Cassie ran over with one of the store's branded items and a pen with a starry-eyed gaze in her expression, "Can I have your autograph~!?" This made Dib and Takechiro laugh to themselves seeing Cassie's little introvert problem subvert whenever she meets someone famous.

From outside, someone was watching through the window of the Mystery Shack. Whoever it was quickly ducked down when Takechiro looked over, having a very uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching him. Mandy noticed Takechiro's uneasiness as she decided to head outside for a moment. "So wait, if you're still," Cassie started, "Does that mean that your brother is still-" Before Cassie could finish the sentence, the trench coat wearing stranger was thrown through the window of the Mystery Shack with Mandy walking in seconds later, wiping her hands off together, "I think this guy is spying on us."

"Holy!" Takechiro yelled out when everyone else gasped from the sudden crash. The trench coat wearing stranger groaned out in a bit of pain as Mabel's head perked up, "Wait, Dipper?!"

Lifting his head up, the stranger's noir fedora hat fell off, revealing poofy brown hair that was much like Mabel's except this guy's was way shorter, not passing the nape of his neck. He had the same brown eyes as Mabel as well when everyone saw him look at them all. Smiling nervously, he waved at the group as Mandy picked him up by his trench coat collar, "Give me a good reason within the next three seconds as to why I shouldn't pummel the living daylights out of you for spying on them."

"Aaaw, she really does care." Takechiro teased, acting coy with the blonde devilina.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Mabel cried out, "That's my twin brother, Dipper!"

"No way~!" Cassie's eyes widened more as she was completely star-struck. The Pines Twins both in the same room as her. "Then would you care to explain as to why he was stalking us? I noticed his shifty self back at the convenience store." Mandy explained.

"Ahem, I would kindly explain if you would please release me." Dipper requested.

Everyone in the current group were brought into the living room that was right next door to the shop Mabel and Dipper sat on one of the couches while Cassie, Takechiro, and Dib sat on the couch opposite from the twins. Mandy was just sitting by herself in a lounge to the side, writing more stuff down in her notebook. "Wait, EMF?" Takechiro asked when Dipper explained the story to them.

"Yeah," Dipper answered pulling out that strange gadget he was using on them at the convenience store, "It stands for Electro-Magnetic Fields. Very common spikes whenever there is a supernatural presence in the midst."

"Or when heavy machinery is nearby…" Mandy muttered, throwing out shade.

"Back at the convenience store, I picked up an EMF trail coming from you." Dipper continued as he pointed at Takechiro who was quickly shocked by the whole thing. "W-Wait, me?" Takechiro pointed to himself, trying to confirm if he heard Dipper right.

"Yeah, it's weird. You seem like a normal, flesh-bounded human to me." Dipper commented with a smile before looking at his gadget and banging his fist on the side of it, "Maybe this thing is finally starting to go bad."

"Hold on a second," Mabel held her hand out to stop her brother, "Dipper, we defeated Bill Cipher. With him, all of Gravity Fall's supernatural energies disappeared. Why are you suddenly going all Ghost Hunter again?"

"Um…you see…I've been meaning to tell you this for a couple days, but I wanted to make sure it was the real thing." Dipper answered as Mabel looked a tad offended, "Wait, you kept a secret from me?! I thought we were always in this stuff together!"

"Oh boy…" Dib commented as he knows more than anyone how messy sibling fights can get.

"J-Just trust me on this!" Dipper stood up as Mabel gave him a pouty faced glare. "Everyone follow me." Dipper walked out the front door as Takechiro and company would follow him outside.

Dipper led the troupe through the woods, miles and miles outside of the Gravity Falls town. Mabel was starting to get a little concerned as they started to come to an area that was slowly looking more decrepit and aged by the second. The further they went into this area, the more Dipper's EMF locater started to beep and buzz. The entire area around them, even the soil in the ground, looked like it was decaying as there was this weird, ashy mist about the area. "What the hell…?" Takechiro broke the silence.

"Mabel, you were right." Dipper admitted to his sister, "All of Gravity Falls' supernatural energy went away when Bill was defeated. But…that doesn't mean the entire world's supernatural entities went away."


End file.
